Kai Hoshigaki: A Second Shark!
by ArizonaWolf
Summary: Kai Hoshigaki is Kisame Hoshigaki's daughter. Why is she in Konoha? Well you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Kai Hoshigaki!

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfiction ever! I don't exactly know how it works or anything so I'd really appreciate any tips or critique you can all give me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or the plot and blah blah blah but I do kind of own Kai just not her last name!

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter Kai Hoshigaki!**

* * *

I grimace as I walk down the streets of Konoha. All the shinobi on the street giving me glares that clearly showed their hatred for me. I inwardly sigh. Their anger towards me isn't exactly my fault but they see it as that way. My father, Kisame Hoshigaki, who is a missing-nin from Kirigakure and part of Seven Swordsman of the Mist left me on the door step of Konoha gates when I was just one years old. The Hokage just told me of this last year that my father put me in front of the gates but as he did that that the shinobi guarding the gates caught sight of him. Instead of running away he told them that if the Hokage does not inform me of my lineage and taught me all of my father's jutsu with the scroll he left with me he would personally murder him with his own hands. Which I find very strange considering he was the one abandoning me on Konoha's door step. I never even met my mother or any of my family members either.

I look up seeing the Hokage tower. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize I was here already. I walk upstairs to the photography room and wait outside. I hear someone yell "Sexy Technique" and someone falling with a loud thud. I bet it was Naruto Uzumaki, he was quite the trickster. I was brought away from my thoughts having to dodge out of the way at the last minute when the door to the photography room completely falls off its hinges with Naruto following suit. I laugh. Naruto looks up realizing I just witnessed everything that just transpired and so he begins to blush out of embarrassment.

"Oh hey Kai-Chan". Naruto said as he was scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi Naruto, I heard quite the commotion in there, I mean you peaked my interest after you yelled something about a sexy technique."

"Oi! I get it Kai-Chan you want me to show you my new awesome secret ninja move!" Just as he says that he turns into a female version of himself with clouds covering his, or should I say her 'private' parts. My eyebrow starts twitching out of annoyance because wanting to see his 'technique' was quite opposite of what I actually wanted. I push past him to move into the photography room to finally get my picture taken for my Ninja I.D so I can finally just go home.

I sit myself in the chair that is set in the middle of the room. I look at the Hokage who is wiping the blood from his nose and I smirk.

"Oh Kai, how are you?" The Hokage asked me.

I inwardly smirk and say "Fine Sarutobi"

The Hokage taught me all of the earth jutsu I know but he couldn't teach me the water techniques my father so desperately wanted me to learn simply because he didn't even know them himself. The Hokage said to not worry though he was going to find me a sensei who was going to teach me the water techniques and how to use a sword because he thought I had the potential to be even greater than my father is.

I'm brought out of my thoughts because just now I feel Iruka's presence because of the anger emanating from him. I look at him with a questioning look.

"KAI, GIVE THE HOKAGE MORE RESPECT THAN THAT YOU AREN'T EVEN A FULL GENIN YET!"

I wince and cover my ears because hes pretty much screaming into my ear, god hes going to be the source of my damn headache later.

"Oh it's quite okay Iruka!" Sarutobi said. "Let's just get this picture done and send her on her way I'm sure shes just anxious to get home."

He's definitely right about that one, I think. Iruka tells me to sit up straight and keep an emotionless expression. He presses the button and the picture comes out of the camera a moment after. I ask if I can see it and he looks at the Hokage for the okay that he can before handing it to me. I look at myself, I look like a average looking girl, my hair goes does down to my lower back and is a dark blue color and my skin is very pale but if you really look you can see a bluish tint to it but that's only if you're really trying to see it and I have black eyes, the Hokage has on numerous occasion said I'm a spitting image of my father. Iruka takes the photo to the Hokage after I'm done looking at it and tells me I'm dismissed.

I begin to walk back to my apartment and when I finally arrive home I realize its night time. I unlock the door and walk into my mediocre sized apartment. I grab a cup of instant ramen and boil some water and pour into the cup and eat it quickly, eager to get to bed. I lay down and begin to succumb to darkness with my last thoughts being: what are my teammates going to be like?

* * *

**A/N: **Heres the end to my first chapter ever because I don't really even know if I'm doing this right or anything so I kind of wanna figure it out first! Review and stuff so I can learn from my mistakes! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bell Test

**A/N:** Yay Chapter Two of my first fanfiction ever! It's a lot longer than the first one so I'm proud of myself:3 I also really appreciate any critique anyone will give me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, that's Masashi Kishimoto's job!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Bell Test**

* * *

I wake up and immediately look at the calendar beside my bed, its October 15th the day we're assigned our three-man-squads. I get up and go to the kitchen to plug my old toaster in and put two slices of bread in it. I walk back to my bedroom again to put on the outfit I bought yesterday which consisted of a black tank top and black shorts and my headband. I walk into the kitchen to grab my toast before leaving on my way to the academy.

* * *

I walk into my classroom and spot Naruto crouching in front of Sasuke on his desk. The next thing that happened seem to appear in slow motion, the guy in front of Naruto bumped him with his elbow and next thing you know they're smooching. I grimace, ew. I notice that the room's aura had turned evil quickly as Naruto is faced with rabid fangirls ready to kill him. I walk up the stairs to the top of the room to sit beside Shikamaru Nara. Hes probably the only person in this class I'm actually friends with, besides Kiba but that's only really for his dog Akamaru. Before I even have the chance to say hi to Shikamaru, Iruka comes in the room and tells everyone to take their seats. When everyone is done getting seated Iruka begins his speech about being ninjas and all that fun stuff.

"As of today you are all ninja" Iruka started. "To get here you all faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult, you are all only genin, first level ninjas. Now, all the genin will be grouped into three man squads except one squad will have one extra person since the odd number of academy students this year. Each of your squads will be led by a jounin ninja as well."

At this point I just stopped listening I could really care less about his speech about ninjas, jounin, genin and blah blah blah. I look around the class, I hope I get Shikamaru and Kiba as teammates and a bad ass jounin sensei who can teach me how to use a sword and teach me water jutsu. I can see Sakura and Ino having a stare off, probably about wanting to be in Sasuke's squad or something, while the gloom king himself is staring at a wall probably being mad at something or another. I start to clue back in to Iruka's speech just in time to hear him say that hes going to announce the squads.

* * *

Oh. My. God. When will my name get freaking called!

Just as I thought this, Iruka announces "Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" Naruto stands up and fist pumps while Sakura faceplants her face into the desk, "Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura stands up and yells excitedly and now it was Naruto's turn to faceplant into his desk, "and Kai Hoshigaki". I look down and see Sakura looking at me with an angry expression, my eyebrow starts to twitch out of annoyance. She's probably mad that I'm on Sasuke's squad to. I sigh, this is going to be a terrible time isn't it. I put my head on my desk and before I knew it I began to doze off.

* * *

When I wake up I see Naruto putting a chalkboard eraser in between the door and the top of its frame.

"He's late!" Naruto's probably referring to our sensei. Wow. I must have been asleep for quite some time then which is weird that Iruka would even let me fall asleep to begin with.

"NARUTO, JUST SIT DOWN!" I hear Sakura yell. Damn, she needs to lighten up a bit she makes me, I just want to throw something at her for being so obnoxious.

Sasuke cues in just at this thought, "Our sensei is a jounin, an elite ninja he isn't going to fall for a stupid prank like that", Sakura then adds "Yeah Naruto, Sasuke is right!". I look up and the said jounin walks right into Naruto's trap and I inwardly face palm, this can't be our jounin, right? The man picks up the eraser looks at it then looks at us.

"Hmm...my first impression of this group is...you're a bunch of idiots." We all sweat drop. You're the one who fell for the prank not us, and we're the idiots? Hmph.

* * *

"Okay, why don't we all introduce ourselves, one by one?" Our sensei said, who also turned out to be the goof who fell for the trick.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what do we say?" Sakura asks.

"Things you like, things you don't like, things like that" he responds with.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be obnoxious, "WHY DON'T YOU GO FIRST?"

"Me?, I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate, I don't really feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future... I never really thought about it, as for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Wow, that Is probably the most impressive introduction I have ever heard.

"Okay you on the right, you first", Kakashi says implying that it was Naruto's turn.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after pouring the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is, to be the greatest Hokage so the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

"Alright! Next!" Kakashi says, which Sakura takes it as its her turn.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like...uh...I mean the person I like is...uh...my hobby is...uh...my dream for the future is...and I hate Naruto!"

"And you complain about learning nothing about Kakashi? You barely said anything at all!" I deadpan.

"Shut up, Kai! What do you know?"

"At least I know my damn interests and hobbies" I say.

Before Sakura could respond Kakashi says "Alright you with the brooding mood, your turn."

"My name..." Sasuke starts.

"Oh my! The suspense is killing me!" I yell.

"is Sasuke Uchiha," he continues, clearly ignoring my comment, " I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

"Last one" Kakashi says, looking at me.

"Kai Hoshigaki," I state bluntly, "I like food, I don't really know my dislikes, they kind of appear and disappear as I go, my hobbies are reading, drawing, and training. I have a few dreams, I intend on learning every single water and earth jutsu in existence, to become a great swordsman and to finally meet my father."

"Good, you're each unique and have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Everything is quiet for a minute, until Naruto asks, "What are we doing tomorrow Kakashi-Sensei?"

"It's a task... the five of us will do together." He answers.

"What what what!." Wow, Naruto is quite the pushy one.

"A survival exercise"

"What? Why are we doing more survival exercises? We already did this stuff in the academy that's how we got here!." I look at Sakura, eyebrow twitching.

"No Shit Sherlock." I mumble.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KAI?"

"Nothing." I respond cheerfully.

Kakashi breaks up our little feud by laughing evilly, " Well, if I tell you, you aren't going to like it. Of the twenty-eight graduates only 10 will actually be accepted as genin, the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a pass/fail test and the chance you'll fail is at least 71 percent."

I start laughing like an idiot, "Sucks for them, ey?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE COCKY AT A TIME LIKE THIS KAI?" Sakura yells at me.

"It's called confidence, geez."

"What was the point in the graduation exam then?" Naruto askes , well it was actually more like yelling.

"Oh that? That's was just to select candidates who have the potential to become genin... or not!" Kakashi says a little too cheerfully. "Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m oh... and don't eat breakfast, you might puke." He says just before he poofs away.

"HAH! I'm eating breakfast anyway, I'm getting all of the nutrients I need in the day so I ain't skipping ma' breakfast. SCREW YOUR SURVIVAL EXERCISE!." I yell into thin air. I sigh and look at my teammates after my little outburst and damn they all look worried, even Sasuke. Well... there is a first for everything.

"Hey guys," I say to them and they all looked up, "we got this we were all put on this squad because we compliment each other's abilities, strengths and weaknesses and would do well as a team, so lets put it to good use tomorrow."As I finish my speech I give them the thumbs up just before turning to walk home.

Unbeknownst to Kai, Kakashi was listening Kai's little speech she was giving to her crestfallen teammates.

"Hmm... Kai Hoshigaki...you're quite the interesting one."

* * *

I arrive at the training field when I spot Sakura and Naruto sitting on the ground and Sasuke standing there.

"Hey guys" I say. They all just give me glares and I sweat drop. Did I do something wrong or something? A moment later I hear a _poof noise _and that poof noise turned out to be Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura are up on their feet now.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" they say as they point an accusing finger at him.

"Oh sorry when I was walking here a black cat passed by me and I had to take the long way." Wow, I definitely believed that one.

"Well, anyway, let's get started. Your task is simple you just have to take these bells from me." He explained as he dangled the bells in front of us. "If you don't get them by noon you'll miss lunch and be tied to those posts over there as you watch me eat the bentos." As if on cue everyone's but my stomach started growling. I smirked, those idiots. Then the bells jingle and something clicks in.

"Kakashi," I say to get his attention, "there's only three bells there, and theres four of us, any particular reason why?"

He smiles. "Well, that way at least one of you gets tied to a post and is ultimately disqualied for failing the mission and that person gets sent back to the academy. But then again, all four of you could flunk out to. You can use any weapons including shuriken," I smirk at this, "if you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

I glance at Sakura when she gasps. "Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei."

I inwardly facepalm at this. "Sakura, you're a ninja, are you going to say that when you come face to face with a ninja whos ready to slit your throat at any given moment?"

Naruto completely missing what I said, says "Haha, especially since you couldn't even dodge an eraser Sensei!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, you can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers", Naruto frowns at this, "now, when I say start you can begin."

Naruto clearly not agreeing with this, attacks Kakashi out of spite for practically calling him an loser. Kakashi appears behind Naruto before any of us could even register what happen, but when we do we see that Kakashi has Naruto's kunai pointed at Naruto's neck. Sasuke and Sakura gasp at this, but they should of expected that. Idiot or not hes still a jounin.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet. But you came at me with the full intent of killing me. So, how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Now, get ready and... start!" Kakashi announces and we all hide well... except for Naruto.

I facepalm as I hear Naruto challenge Kakashi to a one-on-one fight. I watch Naruto run head on at Kakashi and I frown, maybe I should help him. With Naruto as a distraction I could easily appear in front of Kakashi and stab him. I take a kunai knife out of my holister and dissapear only to re-appear infront of Kakashi stabbing him right where his heart is. I narrow my eyes. Substitution, he already sensed my intentions maybe even before I thought of them myself probably by observing my chakra flow itself. He may be a jounin in the eyes of the village but his skills is probably on par with at least an anbu level ninja.

"Naruto," I call back and he looks up, "Lets work together and defeat this guy we may just be genin alone but we're at least chunin together, right?"

He grins, "Yeah, we're even better than chunin, believe it!"

"Shinobi battle techniques part one: taijutsu." Kakashi announces. Clearly implying he wants to use taijustsu to fight us.

Naruto's taijutsu skills is sloppy in terms of technique but he has strength behind it, and I'm not strong but I am pretty fast, we could probably use being complete opposites to our advantage. I jump back to where Naruto is.

"Naruto your taijutsu is sloppy," he lowers his head and frowns, "you didn't let me finish though, you have a lot of strength behind it and I'm quite the opposite of you," he looks at me in confusion as I say this. I sigh, hes as dunce as a brainless monkey," what I mean is that I rely on speed and precision but I'm weak but you're strong so our taijutsu compliments eachother and we can use that to our advantage."

"Yeah you're right Ka-" Naruto is cut off by the sudden sound of a shuriken hitting wood. Based on where it was coming from it was thrown by Sasuke. That idiot he must of thought that Kakashi was distracted by us, so he could hit Kakashi and catch him off guard. And to make matters worst Kakashi is gone now to, he probably went after Sasuke now that he knows where he is.

"Come on Naruto let's find Kakashi and Sasuke." Naruto nods in response.

* * *

Running through the forest still on our search for Kakashi and Sasuke. We hear a scream that sounded a lot like Sakura. I stop to look at Naruto to see what he thinks.

"Kai! That was Sakura-Chan we have to help her!." I sigh.

"Okay we'll find her" I say.

I head towards the area that sounded like where the scream was coming from. We come to an opening with Sakura laying in the middle, unconscious.

Naruto starts yelling and panicking, "Kai! What are we going to do? She's dead!."

I sweat drop. "Naruto, its just a simple genjutsu, Sakura should have been able to get out of it herself though. She was good at genjutsu in the academy."

"Oh." Naruto says in return.

I kneel down and bring my hands together to form the tiger seal and tap Sakura on the forehead to bring her out of the genjutsu. Sakura wakes up with a start, and latches onto me the moment she sits up, and begins to cry.

"Sasuke is dead he was bleeding everywhere with shuriken stuck into him all over his skin!" She rambles incoherently through tears.

"Sakura! Get the hell off me! It was just a damn genjutsu!"

She lets go and looks up at me. "Genjutsu? so Sasuke isn't dead?"

Naruto responds this time. "Nah, Sasuke may be a jerk but he wouldn't die that easily!"

"Yeah what he said. Now we need to get going and find Sasuke so we can try to get the bells." I say.

On that note we took to the trees once again on the hunt for our remaining teammate and our sensei.

* * *

We kept running through the trees but this time with Sakura tagging along. Suddenly we all hear a shout of, 'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!' and we all run faster. When we reach where Sasuke is, he had just released his fire jutsu.

"Sasuke!" I say and he doesn't even spare me a glance when I appear beside him with Sakura and Naruto in tow. "We need to work together to get the bells and we can fight over who goes back to the academy after!" He looks at me as if I've grown two heads or something. I feel the earth shake a bit then I realize where Kakashi is. I push Sasuke over and I jump out of the way as well but I don't know if Naruto and Sakura are okay. Kakashi was going to pull us into the ground with his headhunter jutsu I determine. I stand up quickly and yell 'Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet' as Kakashi is appearing out of the ground. I see his eyes widen, using the element of surprise I make three other earth clones with shuriken and we all run at him following behind my dragon bullets. Kakashi dodges my jutsu and kills both of my clones. I inwardly smirk. I stop, and pretend to get ready to throw my shuriken. Just as I was about to 'throw' my shuriken another earth clone pops out of the ground using its shuriken to cut off Kakashi's bells. But before I could even get to the bells to grab them the lunch bell rang. I watch Kakashi pick up the bells and towards me to give me a long look before he poofed away.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright I hope you all like chapter 2:3 remember to like review and stuff! 3


	3. Chapter 3: We Passed!

**A/N:** Haha I actually finished this chapter a while ago I just got lazy and didn't upload it yet plus I didn't even edit it but bear with me! I promise I'll edit the next chapter and make it longer to!

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto not me, sadly:c

* * *

** Chapter 3: We Pass?!**

* * *

I watch Naruto squirm and struggle against the ropes that's been used to tie him to the post. Kakashi said it was because he didn't really do anything, but that isn't fair he never got his chance to because of Sasuke. Plus he did more than Sakura, she just fainted because of a weak little genjutsu. Kakashi places three bentos infront of us and back ups to give us which seems like a lecture.

"Uh-Oh stomaches growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh by the way this exercise...I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi says.

I narrow my eyes while Naruto starts grinning and Sakura jumping up and down. I glance over at Sasuke hes looking at Kakashi suspiciously.

"Woohoo that means all four of us...all four of us!" Naruto yells excitedly.

"Yes all four of you...are being dropped from the program...PERMANTELY!" Kakashi says with clear malice in his tone.

Sakura and Naruto stop their excited dances and Sasuke appears to be pretty pissed off. I just stare at Kakashi. I highly doubt he can just drop us from the program, he can decide whether we become genin but he can't decide whether or not we want to try again next year, not without the Hokage's consent at least.

Naruto starts screaming, "DROP US FROM THE PROGRAM? THAT MEANS WE CAN NEVER BE NINJA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids, like brats." Kakashi states casually.

Sasuke getting fed up with Kakashi insulting us gets up and dashes towards him to attack him head on. Naruto looks up wide eyed and Sakura just yells 'Sasuke'.

"You think its all about you huh?" Kakashi states as he smushes Sasuke's face into the ground with his heel.

"GET OFF OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T SQUISH HIM LIKE SOME BUG!" Sakura screams. God, is that all she thinks about? Her poor little Sasuke.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh?" Kakashi says to Sakura which in return she just stares wide-eyed. Kakashi contunies, "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Sakura says.

"He means teammwork ,Sakura. That's the purpose of four-man-squads, one indiviual genin is not strong enough to handle a mission so we need other genin to help us."

"Yes that's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"I wanted to ask you that from the beginning." Sakura says solemnly.

"Tch, use your head. Four people on a squad why do you think we would do that? Teamwork. It's so basic."

My teammate's eyes widen, but Sakura was the one to voice their thoughts. "Just working together, that's what you mean?"

"That's what I mean, but its too late now. If all four of you came at me you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway its over."

I hear Sakura mumble something, and I look over to ask her what is it until she yells to Kakashi, "You set it up with three people but only two bells if we worked together and got the bells only two of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up."

"Exactly... I purposely pitted you against each other...I wanted to see if you could overcome it and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you... it never even crossed your mind..."

"Sakura!" Kakashi begins again, " you were so obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him." Sakura looks down disappointed in herself.

"Naruto!" Kakashi says, "you do everything on your own, EVERYTHING!." Naruto looks down dissapointed as well.

"Kai!, you tried to formulate a plan to help you and your teammates but in the end you just pushed them aside so you can fight my yourself! You're no better than Naruto!" I narrow my eyes, that wasn't my intention, I was trying to protect Sasuke.

"And you Sasuke you're the worst!, you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance...Ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death...for example, Kai kill Sakura now or Sasuke dies!"

I can feel Sakura's terrified gaze, she almost looks like she might cry. My heart sinks, she really isn't cut out to be a shinobi.

"Tell me Kai! What would you do in this situation?!" Kakashi yells to me.

"Work with Sakura to get Sasuke back" I respond blunty."

Kakashi's eyes widen, "Now, why is that Kai."

"Theres no guarantee that if I killed Sakura right now you would let Sasuke go, anyway so I might as well take the chance of working with my teammates. Besides, I say as I sideglance at Sakura who seems to let go of a breath she was holding.

Kakashi gets off Sasuke not saying anything to my response, "that's what happens on a mission... the enemy takes a hostage and you have to make an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." Kakashi begins to walk towards the K.I.A stone when he says, "On every mission your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it. They are all ninja who are honored as hero in our village."

Naruto then interrupts, " That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know! I decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not gonna die and live for nothing like a dog I'm gonna be a hero! A hero!."

Kakashi looks back at him, "They are...a special kind of hero."

"Huhhh?! What kind of heros are they? Come on! Tell us!," Kakashi says nothing at this. I frown, he must have some people that are important to him on there.

"They are all... K.I.A." Kakashi finally says.

Naruto being the idiot he is says "Ooooooo, that sounds real cool!."

Sakura responds to Naruto's comment, "Naruto, it means killed in action. They all died."

Naruto's eyes widen and he looks down upset.

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closet friends are engraved here," I knew it, I think to myself.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance but I'm going to make it much more harder on you. You have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but, Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to cheat Naruto, and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?"

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and I were eating our bentos until Naruto's stomach starts growling.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it! This. Is. No. Big. Deal!." Naruto says with resolve, that is until his stomach starts growling again.

"Here" Sasuke says to Naruto, I let the surprise show on my face, Sasuke of all people is the least I'd expect to offer Naruto food.

"What? No Sasuke you can't do that." Sakura says as she begins looking around. "You heard what the sensei said."

Before Sasuke could say something, I say, "No Sakura, Sasuke's right." I can feel Sasuke's, Naruto's and Sakura' surprise gaze on me as I contunie, "If we don't feed Naruto he will be weak later when we need to fight Kakashi as a team, we can't cooperate together to our full potentional so realistically it would be same outcome as if Kakashi catches us feeding Naruto, we'd fail. At least, by feeding Naruto without Kakashi knowing we might have a chance of passing." Wow I think that's the most I've ever spoken ever.

Sakura nods at me and takes a riceball from her bento to feed Naruto, she looks like shes scared to so I say, "Here, Sakura I'll feed him it" I put the riceball in Naruto's mouth after Sakura gives him the riceball and mumbles a quiet "thank you".

Suddenly a sand storm attacks us as Kakashi pops up out of it. "YOU...," he yells, "you broke the rules I hope you're ready for the punishment, he performs some hand signs to fast for my eyes but after he does them dark purple clouds appear over us with lightening. "Any last words?" He says.

"But...you said..." Naruto begins.

"Yes..." Kakashi says.

"You said there were four of us, that's what you said, and that's why, Sakura and..."

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together." Sasuke pitches in.

Sakura gets out of her daze and says "Yeah! That's right we gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!"

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?"

"Hell yeah it is!" I say.

Kakashi looks at all of us before smiling. "You pass."

We all look at him dumbfound, even me.

"You...Pass." He says again.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks. And I laugh.

"It means we pass!" I yell happily.

Kakashi smiles at me before saying, "You're the first squad that ever succecced, all the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but, those who abandon their friends are worst then scum." Kakashi says as he looks up to the heavens.

My eyes widen, where have I heard those words before?

Naruto breaks me out of my thoughts when he says, "hes...uh...you know...hes kind of cool."

"The exercise is over, every one passes. Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi announces while giving us the thumbs up.

"Let's go home." Kakashi says finally.

I see Naruto's eye look down saddended. I take a kunai out of my pouch and cut the ropes. Naruto falls down on his face as I put my kunai back in its pouch. Naruto looks at me confused when I put my hand out to him ushering him to take it.

"Let's go get some ramen Naruto." I say to him.

He grins at me. "Sure thing Kai-Chan, you're as cool as Kakashi-Sensei!." He beams as he takes my hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I know there is probably like 50 billion mistakes in this chapter and I'm sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I'll edit the next one I promise! 3


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate Drunk Old People

**A/N: **Oops! Its been like a month and I haven't updated the story I'm really sorry I've just been super lazy!. I know this is really short to but I hope you guys enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is always Masashi Kishimoto's Anime/Manga! 3

* * *

**Chapter Four: I Hate Drunk Old People**

* * *

"Kai, I'm in point D"

"Sasuke, I'm in point B"

"Sakura, I'm in point C"

"Naruto, I'm in point A"

"Okay Squad Seven... huh?. The target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi yells through the mic to us.

We all move quickly to hide behind the trees until Naruto points where the cat is. We quickly move again.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asks.

"5 metres, I'm ready just give the signal." Naruto responds.

Sakura, Sasuke and I all say that we're ready to.

"Okay..." Kakashi begins as I ready myself to catch our target, "NOW!"

We all jump for the cat in unison but Naruto is the one to catch the poor kitty. The cat looked at me after it finished squirming in Naruto's grasp. Dear god, it was licking its lips and staring intently at me. Maybe if I just ignore it, it'll stop. So I walk on ahead of my team to the Hokage tower but after a few minutes I still feel like someone's watching me. I slowly turn my head, it's eyes were nearly popping out of its head and they were all bloodshot like it was ready to pounce on it's prey at any given moment. I slowly turn my head back to infront of me and take off in a sprint. I hear Naruto yell and everyone chasing after our target again but our target has a target as well, me.

(line break)

We walk into the Hokage tower with the stupid cat biting into my shoulder dangling there. My eyebrow twitches in annoyance when the clearly obese lady grabs the cat completely ignoring the fact her 'poor little kitty' attacked me as she fawns all over it. I hear the Hokage clear his throat clearing implying that we need to listen.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven will be...hmm... to babysit for the council of elders, to run errands to the neighboring village, to help dig sweet potatoes..."

Naruto yells having a complete spaz attack or a breakdown, I don't know, I mean both are pretty funny so I guess it doesn't really matter.

"No way! No thank you! Give us something different to do. Something important! Something Amazing!"

"Don't be a fool! You're only a beginner! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to the bigger things." Iruka screams equally as loud back.

"We've done tons of small stuff. Can't we get some action?!" Jeez is this just going to go back in forth?

Kakashi punches Naruto in the back of the skull forcing him to face plant right in the floor. Nice.

"Naruto that's enough. Knock it off!"

"Apparently Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties are. You see every day, our village receives many requests for everything from babysisters to assassinations. We take tremendous variety and sort them into categories from A to D, based on degree of skill they require. We also divided the shinobi into classes based on their skills." Yeah I'm done listening to this lecture, its like review from the academy. Hmm... Naruto is talking about ramen... ramens good.

"I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday so I think I'll have miso ramen today." Wow, Naruto really knows his ramen.

"Are you listening?" The hokage yells at us.

He sighs. "Very well, I will permit you to attempt a C level mission, it is to protect a certain individual." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Is he really giving us a C level mission or is he messing with us?

"Who is it? Some Feudal Lord? A princess?"

The Hokage completely ignores Naruto's question and invites in the man we are suppose to protect. He walks in and hes..."a drunk old man?" I sweat drop.

"Who you calling old? You all look like a bunch of snot nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face of an idiot. This is a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

Naruto ignores this old fart's insult completely and asks "Who'd you mean? Which midget?"

I sigh and stand beside Sakura who is standing beside Naruto who is standing beside Sasuke. We compare heights and Sasuke is the tallest, then me, then Sakura which leaves the midget Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto you aren't really a midget, more like a troll who hasn't hit puberty yet."I say nonchalantly as if I was stating mere facts. I hear Sakura giggle.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KAI? I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto tries to jump at me but fails because Kakashi is holding him by the collar.

"Wrong. You can't kill your teammates." Kakashi says.

The old man interrupts Naruto's attempt of assassinating me and introduces himself, " I am Tazuna, the master bridge builder and until I am safely back in my own country where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me, even if it costs you your lives!"

(line break)

"All right! Road trip!" Naruto yells from the top of his lungs.

"What are you babbling about?" Tazuna asks angrily.

"This'll be the first time in my life I've ever been outside of the village." Naruto salutes happily.

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this idiot?" Jeez, this guys a jerk, well, at least he's consistent at it.

"Never being out of the village has no effect on how good of a ninja he is, besides a ninja is better than no ninja at all." I say to defend Naruto.

"And there's no call for concern anyway, I'm a jounin and I'll be escorting you to." Kakashi adds to my argument.

I turn to look at Naruto who is just pouting clearly angry about our jerk for a client he looks like he might even cry but Naruto randomly starts a speech about being a ninja and going to be hokage and that his name is Naruto or something. I don't know I don't even listen anymore, which will probably get me killed one day, but oh well, at least I won't know its happening. Hah I see what I did there. I'm brought out of my thoughts by feeling a slight tingling feeling of foreign chakra near by. It's a strong chakra but it might be genin and chunin since they forgot to completely mask it.

"Um, ?" Sakura asks sheepishly.

"What now?" He bites back irritably.

"Hey don't bite her head off just because she showed some interest in an annoying little old man like you." Wow, I'm really on a roll with insults today. Sakura looks at me in surprise because I just defended her but I just shrug it off and walk up beside Kakashi.

Sakura contunies what she was going to say as if Tazuna wasn't just incredibly rude to her, " You come from The Land of the Waves right?"

"What of it?"

Sakura turns to Kakashi to ask her next question, "Um Kakashi-Sensei, are there ninja in that country too?"

"No. Not in The Land of the Waves. But, as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local custom and cultures most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides. Ninja villages serve as military force and protect their country and other neighboring villages. But in expentionally small neighboring villages where an attack is difficult to mount a ninja village is considered uneccesary to them. Also, while we're talking about ninja villages among the various ninja villages the Leaf, Sand, Mist, Cloud and Rock are the largest and their strengths are immense. They are called The Great lands of Shinobi and are the only places where shinobi leaders are called a Kage.

"Really? Lord Hokage is so amazing!" Sakura says almost too cheerfully.

"You obviously really don't think so." Kakashi pats Sakura on the head as she deadpans.

"So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi?" Hmm...Is that all Tazuna got out of that lecture?

"There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any fights with other ninja on a C level mission." Kakashi reassures Tazuna. I feel a wet substance on my feet and I look down to see a puddle which is weird considering we haven't had rain in a very long time. Kakashi looks back to me and nod his head as if to confirm something is suspicious. I don't know what it is but I got a bad feeling. We continue walking until I feel Kakashi stop. I look back and a ninja rises straight from the same puddle I stepped on just a few minutes ago. I could imagine that would hurt now that I think about it. Hah.

Two Ninjas that seem almost identical leap forward at Kakashi and wrap a spiked metal chain and pull. I hear all of my teammates yell in surprise. "One little Piggy" one of the foreign ninja says excitedly as if he just won a stuffed animal at a carnival. The two men pull the chains and blood splatters everywhere "Two litte piggies..." They begin as they stare straight at me and Naruto.

I smirk back with excitement.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review and give me feedback I always love feedback good and bad! If there is something you absolutely hate or love about this story so far tell me! 3 Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Zabuza Momochi Arrives!

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for not updating I've just been really busy and this chapter is probably very slacking in content and spelling/grammar. I'm going to try to update one of my stories at least every weekend now! And please forgive me for poor editing!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto not me !

* * *

**Zabuza Momochi Arrives!**

* * *

"Ni-Ninja!?" Tazuna stutters out.

Everything feels as if it was frozen in time. I begin to shake but not out of fear, but of excitement. One of the ninjas begin to run full speed at Naruto and I. I pull out a kunai quickly and hold it in front of me defensively but Naruto just stands there stricken with fear. The ninja begun to close in on us.

"Naruto! Don't just stand there!" I yell at him but he didn't respond he didn't even blink so I pushed him out of the way and prepared myself to take the hit. Then suddenly Sasuke was in front of me with his arms stretched out protectively, but before Sasuke could even defend me, Kakashi reappeared and immobilized both ninja. Even the one going after Sakura and Tazuna had been rendered unconscious by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei! You're alive!" Sakura says happily.

"Yeah I'm not sure how he did it but it looks like we've been saved." Tazuna adds.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kakashi begins," I should have moved to help you sooner, before you got injured, it never occurred to me that you would freeze up."

Injured? I pushed Naruto out of the way, how did he manage to get injured? I look at Naruto's wrist that is bleeding and I feel slightly guilty despite me being the reason he is even still standing right now. I look up to see Naruto's face and he is staring intently at Sasuke.

"Are you okay, scaredy cat?" Sasuke breaks the silence.

"Sasuke, I pushed him out of the way before he even had time to react so it's my fault, he didn't have the opportunity to retaliate, right Naruto?" I ask as I turn to face Naruto once again. He just grins in response, and I smile back.

" ..." Kakashi begins.

"Wha...What is it?!"

"Our attackers appear to be at least chunin level men from the Mist. They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the cost of their own lives. Obviously they were watching and waiting for us."

"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" Tazuna responds angrily.

"I could have killed them at any time, but I wanted to find out who their real target was. Was it you they were after or was it us ninja? There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to the Hokage was that you wanted an escort to protect you from any bandits or thieves."

I narrow my eyes at Tazuna, Kakashi is definitely on to something and by the looks of Tazuna's sweating it seems to be that he is on the right track too.

"In any case, it's clear this is more than just a mere B-rank mission. To protect you from bandits is one thing but ninjas after your life is another. It is beyond question that this would have been classified and priced as an A-rank. Perhaps you had your reason but its no excuse to endanger other peoples lives." Kakashi finishes.

"We're not good enough yet to handle something like this, can we quit?" Sakura says shyly but bluntly.

I snap, "Are you really going to give up a mission just like that because it might be beyond your level? If this guy lied to us there was a reason for it and he may desperately need our help! So then what? We abandon him for it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sakura's eyes widen and she looks like she might cry. I sigh, she really isn't cut out to be a ninja. I hear a kunai pierce skin and whip around to see Naruto pushing his kunai into his cut.

"Why am I always so different? By now I should be really strong but... I blew it I've been through tons of extra training everyday on my own trying to build up my skills! I swear no one's ever gonna have to save my life again and I'm not going to be the one who hangs back or freezes up and I'm not gonna be outdone by Sasuke! I swear it, by the pain in my left hand with this kunai knife, I promise you, I will protect the old man!"

I stare at Naruto in disbelief. He almost just died a mere few minutes ago and yet he wants to keep going. I inwardly smile.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" I fist pump.

Everything goes silent.

"You know Naruto... that was cool and all but you could bleed to death, I'm serious." Kakashi says a little to happily.

"Noo! Nuh-uh no way! Isn't gonna happen. I'm not gonna die like this." Naruto screams as he runs around flailing his arms. Kakashi calmly grabs his hand and begins to bandage it.

"What are you, Naruto? Some kind of masochist?."

"Well at least he's got more courage than you." I respond to Sakura lightly.

"Kakashi... I... have something to say." Tazuna speaks up and we all look at him.

* * *

Fog is everywhere when we begin to near the bridge, not that I'd actually be able to know that the bridge is near with all this damn fog, but the boat guy said it.

"Whoa! It's HUGE!" Naruto yells excitedly.

"Hey! Keep it down! This mist'll keep us hidden, but from this point on, we have to turn off our engine and row. We'd be in big trouble if Gato caught us."

I hear someone mumble something and I turn to look and its Tazuna speaking to Kakashi. All of team 7 turns to listen.

"About the request for help I made to your village as you guessed, this is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. There's a real scary man who wants to see me dead."

"Who is he?" Kakashi askes.

"You've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of transportation. His name is Gato."

Kakashi's eye widens. "You mean Gato of Gato shipping and transport? The Gato? They say he's the richest man in the world!"

"That's the one, on the surface, he looks like a legitimate business man. The truth is he's a ruthless, murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi, and traffics drugs and contraband. He starts out taking over companies and ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man." The old man stops and looks down before he begins again. "It has been almost over a year since he set his eyes on the land of waves. He came under the disguise of being a business man. Then the violence began, and in almost no time at all he began to take over the entire transportation and shipping industry. Now, the only thing that he can possibly fear is the completion of my bridge."

"I see, so if that bridge is completed he won't be able to control all of the transportation and shipping." Sakura concludes.

"That means those ninja who attacked us were working for Gato." Sasuke includes.

I look at Naruto who looks like he just farted out any intelligence he might have had left in his brain. He is probably pretty confused.

"But I still don't understand, if you knew you were the target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal why didn't you tell us when you asked for our help?" Kakashi asked.

"The land of waves is not a rich land, even our local lords are poor, and I have no money at all. An elite, B-ranked bodyguard would be a lot more than I could afford. But, even so, if you all turn away from me now I'm as good as dead."

"I know what's going to happen next, hes gonna guilt us into this mission." I deadpan.

Completely ignoring me Tazuna smiles, "But oh well! That's not your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day! Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja of your village as she lives her life alone! Heck! Well, it's not your fault."

Jeez, he really doesn't give us a choice does he?

"Well... I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country." Poor Kakashi, he really didn't have a choice.

* * *

We dock on a nearby shore and get off the boat near the incomplete bridge.

"This is as far as I go, take care of yourselves." The rower says and begins to row away.

"Okay! Now, If I can make it home in one piece."

Naruto runs ahead of the group and starts to look around frantically.

"Over there!" He yells as he throws a kunai into the bushes.

I look in the bushes and narrow my eyes, it's a white rabbit.

"Naruto! Look at what you did!" Sakura yells.

The rabbits fur is white, which is only suppose to be during the winter when there is little light. But, there is also little light indoors and considering it isn't winter right now... I feel my eyes widen, but before I could say anything Kakashi is already yelling at us to get down. The sound of quick wind whips over my head. I stand up quickly once it passes only to be greeted by a man standing on a sword, that is lodged into a tree.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. The kid who ran off and left the mist." Kakashi says calmly.

"Yes! It's here my big chance! This time Sasuke's not gonna out do me!" Naruto says as he jumps in front of us.

"No! This ninja is on a completely different level! And if I have to face him, it had better be like this." Kakashi raises his headband from his eyes to reveal a single Sharingan eye."

"Ah Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, I presume? Very interesting. Almost interesting as that girl, Kai, standing beside you."

I freeze and hold my breath. How does he know who I am?

* * *

**A/N: **Please give me a review whether you hated my story or not! I know this chapter is really short and poor quality but I really promise to try harder in my next update!


End file.
